Love Hate
by sugantea
Summary: hanya sebuah rasa kesal dan sesal yang bergerumul dalam pikiran Jimin tentang teman satu rumahnya, Kim Taehyung. sebab mereka hanya ditakdirkan bertemu untuk bertengkar. Taehyung. Jimin. Vmin or MinV it's basically the same.


Kim Taehyung lahir dua bulan setelah Park Jimin menghirup udara bebas. Tapi Jimin selalu marah kalau Taehyung tidak sengaja memanggil namanya saja ketimbang menggunakan sufiks _hyung_ padanya. Bagaimanapun, Jimin tetap lebih tua. Penghormatan harus didapatkan dan dijunjung tinggi, begitu yang diajarkan Ibunya sejak Jimin mulai bisa bicara banyak hal.

Tidak hanya sebal dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu, Jimin sangat tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung adalah sosok yang teramat berisik bagi ukuran pria usia dua puluhan. Dia bukan lagi remaja penuh hormon atau anak usia lima. Dua puluh, menurut Korea Selatan tergolong _Dewasa_ dan makna itu tidak diserap oleh Taehyung secara keseluruhan. Bahkan ia mengira dengan polosnya bahwa _beer_ dalam genggamannya ada jus apel –hasilnya, Taehyung muntah seharian oleh efek _hangover_.

Katanya, kisah pertemanan yang mirip _Tom and Jerry_ adalah ikatan yang paling langgeng dan kekal. Yang lebih bermakna dibanding pertemanan biasa lainnya yang saling melempar sayang secara literal. Tapi bagi Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung tidak lebih dari maniak si pencuri buah _strawberry_ stok bulanannya. Atau perampok camilan tengah malam dengan alasan membantu Jimin diet. Saat itu Jimin mengamuk seperti sapi gila sampai menonjok Taehyung hingga pingsan. Berdecih dan mengatai Taehyung lemah sebagai seorang pria yang _katanya_ rajin ke _gym_.

"Jiminie~"

Terserah, Jimin sudah lama tidak memerdulikan betapa menggelikannya Taehyung memainkan nada saat menyebut namanya dengan begitu tidak sopan. Hanya meliriknya malas sebab terlalu asik dengan _twitter_ yang ramai soal _girlgroup_ baru debut beranggotakan lima cewek seksi. Terlampau jengah untuk sekadar bergumam menjawab panggilannya. "Menurutmu, jika kaki seribu kakinya patah satu; apa dia akan berjalan pincang?"

"...hah?"

"Bisa kau bayangkan jika kaki seribu berjalan pincang?"

Jimin ingin sekali menjejalkan kaus kaki Hoseok yang setahun tidak dicuci sebab mimik Taehyung yang berubah menggelikan serta gerak tubuh yang menggeliat seperti cacing di lantai dingin, melata seperti kaki seribu dengan terseok, merintih dan melolong seperti anjing kurang waras. Berperan sebagai kaki seribu patah tulang yang berjalan pincang. "Kau sungguh tidak _normal_ , Kim Taehyung."

* * *

 **Love Hate**

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _[Vmin]_

 _And the rest of Bangtan Members_

 **[Sikap tidak normal Taehyung terlalu membuat Jimin muak. Menurutnya, Taehyung hanya** _ **senang**_ **menunjukkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya demi mendapat perhatian. Kim Taehyung tidak lebih dari pria manja yang** _ **caper**_ **dan tidak normal, terlalu gila untuk bisa disebut waras. Sebuah anomali dari peradaban manusia modern; lebih tepat dikatakan sebelas dua belas dengan manusia gua di jaman Megalithikum]**

.

* * *

"Menurutku Taehyung itu unik,"

Jimin nyaris tersedak _lemonade_ yang terlalu asam. Mengernyit sebal pada sosok yang anteng bicara, meminum limunnya dengan gaya anggun bak bangsawan dengan kaki ditumpuk sopan dan gelas yang dijunjung tinggi, menghias gerakan dengan mengangkat kelingking tiap meneguk limun dingin itu. Padahal pakaiannya hanya kaus oblong kedodoran dan _boxer_ yang usang dan robek. Jimin tidak begitu mempermasalahkan gaya menyebalkannya itu, topik pembicaraan darinya yang membuat telinga Jimin berdenyut ngilu. "Kau pasti gila, _hyung_. Alih-alih unik, dia itu tidak waras."

"Kau hanya belum menemukan sisi menyenangkannya,"

"Itu karena dia hanya bersikap menyebalkan padaku." Jimin mendengus, selalu mudah _moody_ ketika membicarakan Taehyung. Terlalu emosi ketika mengingat betapa mengesalkannya Taehyung yang selalu mengganggu acara santainya yang langka. Demi Tuhan, tugas kuliahnya menumpuk dan ia tidak pernah bisa memaafkan Taehyung yang berkomplot dengan Namjoon _–entah sengaja atau tidak, Jimin tidak peduli–_ membakar habis _paper_ yang susah payah ia kerjakan selama dua minggu. Berikut laptopnya yang jadi rusak _hardware_ nya, ia harus menggunakan uang bulanan yang seharusnya ia hemat. Taehyung benar-benar ditendang keluar rumah. Jimin sungguhan marah dan seperti wanita datang bulan selama dua bulan. "Lagipula, apa yang menyenangkan darinya, sih? Kau terlalu dibutakan cinta, Hoseok _hyung_."

Hoseok sendawa ketika limunnya habis. Aroma asamnya agak menyengat untuk Jimin hirup. Mengerang jijik pada kebiasaan wajah jelek Hoseok saat sendawa; mulut terbuka lebar, menggaruk ketiak, dan suaranya terlalu kencang –jorok. Namun Hoseok hanya tertawa jika ditegur, katanya, dia nyaman seperti itu dan seharusnya yang lain memahaminya. "Parasnya terlalu elok untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tahu, dia bunga kampus, 'kan? Kita yang tinggal serumah saja, diam-diam menyukainya."

"Kecuali aku; Park Jimin tidak akan jatuh cinta pada keturunan Dinosaurus."

Ucapan Jimin terlalu konyol didengar. Hoseok tergelak hingga liurnya muncrat ke wajah Jimin, si korban menjerit jijik dan menonjok Hoseok main-main. Tidak pernah terlalu serius dengan umpatannya, toh, Jimin terlalu sayang pada Hoseok. "Kadang, ucapan dan perasaan memang kontradiktif."

"Iris telingaku jika aku menyukainya."

"Klise. Aku ingin mencincang habis _kebanggaanmu_ saja,"

Secara reflek Jimin mengatupkan kakinya yang tadi ia buka lebar dan menutupnya dengan tangan. Menatap tajam Hoseok yang selalu saja tertawa kalau bicara dengan Jimin. Meski kadang sebal, memang bagian mana yang lucu? Hoseok itu, tidak peduli dalam situasi apapun, pasti tertawa. Mungkin virus Taehyung membuatnya tertular jadi tidak waras. Sepertinya ia harus menjauhi Hoseok juga. "Kau tidak tahu betapa ngilu aku mendengarnya. Seketika aku _tegang_ , tahu."

"Oh, astaga, maaf." Hoseok terpingkal sampai perutnya melilit.

"Tapi, Jimin," tiba-tiba suara Hoseok yang merendah dan dalam itu membuat Jimin mengernyit pelan. Mengerutkan dahinya samar; apa yang sedang Hoseok pikirkan? Tidak biasanya pemuda itu jadi serius. Sedikit was-was dan entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. " _Kau masih menjaga rahasia itu, kan?_ "

 _Oh, yang itu._

Hoseok pernah tersenyum lebar sendirian. Tertawa kecil di sudut ruangan sambil memangku kepala dengan lengan kirinya. Memandang kearah luar jendela, dan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Saat Jimin bertanya, jawabannya membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Ada perasaan ganjil yang terasa asing didadanya. Begitu menyesakkan dan menyiksa relung paru-parunya. Sesuatu seperti melilit perutnya sampai ia mulas dan tidak mampu berkata. "Hm, tentu. Rahasia tetap jadi rahasia."

" _Dan, kau serius kan_?" Hoseok memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. "Benar tidak apa? Maksudku, kalian sangat dekat –yang paling dekat diantara yang lain. Dan kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang besar, kurasa, aku juga tidak menyimpan rasa sebesar itu untuk –"

"Kubilang, _iris saja telingaku kalau aku menyukainya,_ "

Jimin tersenyum menenangkan. Meski tidak tahu kenapa dadanya perih sekali, seperti ada sesuatu yang menggores pelan disana; lambat dan menyiksa. "Lagipula, kami dekat sebagai musuh. Tidak lebih."

* * *

 _Dua tahun lalu._

" _Hyung_ , kau seperti orang sakit jiwa."

Hoseok menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar saat Jimin mendekat dengan _chupa cups_ di mulutnya. Rasa _Strawberry_ , kalau Hoseok tidak salah mengenali aromanya. Jimin memandang keluar jendela, menelisik samar sebab penasaran dengan hal yang menarik perhatian Jimin. "Apa sih, yang kau lihat? Apa kebetulan _Hyorin Sistar_ atau _Miyabi_ lewat disekitar sini?"

"Pikiranmu selalu kotor," Hoseok menimpali dengan tawa. "Aku tidak membutuhkan yang seksi; manis menggemaskan adalah tipeku."

Jimin muntah dramatis. "Klise. Dramatis. Pembual kau, aku tidak tahu tipemu seperti gadis-gadis _moe_ macam _Miku_ atau _Niko_. Jadi, penyuka _loli_ , huh?"

Hoseok menyentil dahi mulus Jimin yang sengaja diekspos empunya. Katanya, dahinya yang seksi mampu membuat Jennie Kim si primadona seksi kepelek-kelepek. Tidak sepenuhnya membual, sebab Jimin itu memang pemikat wanita sejati. Tampan, seksi, pintar, berbakat, baik hati, penggoda ulung. Kadang Hoseok lelah dibuatnya, wanita sering salah paham dengan afeksi yang Jimin berikan. Sebab ia tahu bahwa Jimin tidak pernah serius dengan cinta atau sesuatu tentang romantisme. "Bukan, maksudku, _well_ ... _laki-laki_."

Ada hening yang menyahut. Hoseok berdeham canggung, agak malu mengatakan secara implisit bahwa orientasi seksualnya agak _lain_. Reaksi Jimin yang terbengong karena kaget itu membuatnya merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "...oh,"

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut –tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan menjadikanmu target atau berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Sungguh! Aku –aku sudah menyukai orang lain, kok. Jangan prasangka buruk, maksudku, yah ... Aku tidak menyukaimu –m, maksudku... bukan suka dalam artian cinta, aduh, bagaimana ya, menjelaskannya. Aku –"

"Siapa?"

Hoseok mengerjap sebentar. Mungkin Jimin tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kelainan dalam dirinya yang menjijikkan itu? Mereka memang teman dekat sejak SD. Mungkin tabiat mereka sudah terlalu biasa dan mudah bagi mereka untuk saling memaafkan. Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan senyuman cerah bak matahari. Jimin sampai terenyuh dibuatnya. Meski diam-diam menatap curiga pada segerombolan pria yang sedang main sepak bola di halaman belakang. Hatinya ketar-ketir menunggu jawaban. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdentum aneh. "Teman baru kita dari Daegu,"

 _Oh, tidak._

" _Kim Taehyung._ "

* * *

Jimin sedang mencoba tidur siang ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya _terbang_ oleh gebrakan hebat diranjangnya. Ia menyibak selimut dan menatap garang pada Kim Taehyung yang asik meloncat di ranjangnya sembari tertawa girang seperti anak usia lima tidak tahu etika. Berteriak marah dan menarik celana _training_ Taehyung agar segera menyudahi kegiatan konyolnya yang bisa membuat kepalanya pusing. "Kau dan perangai konyolmu –lihat! Spreinya jadi berantakan, argh! Tidak mau tahu, kau tidur disini. Dan bereskan semuanya."

Ketika hendak pindah ke ranjang Taehyung (mereka satu kamar, omong-omong), lengan Jimin ditarik hingga tubuhnya terpental berbaring. Mendapati wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum manis sampai kadar gula darah Jimin naik drastis. "A –apa? Jangan lihat aku begitu, sialan!"

"Jimin manis kalau marah," Taehyung ikut rebahan dan wajahnya menghadap Jimin. "Tapi jangan marah melulu dong. Aku kan mau main sama Jiminie, lagipula kalau kau manis terus aku bisa diabetes meletus, nih. Kalau perutku meledak tiba-tiba, bagaimana?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Jimin menggeplak wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya terlalu dekat. " _Fyi_ , yang benar itu, _diabetes mellitus_ , bocah. Kau ini benaran anak kuliah atau anak sekolah dasar, sih? Kepalamu itu –aku benar tidak mengerti otakmu hanya sebesar upil atau apa."

Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, apa? Kau mau tanya apa? Aku mau tidur!"

Taehyung merengut lucu dan Jimin sesak napas. "Jangan buru-buru begitu, kenapa, sih." Meniup poninya yang dirasa sudah terlalu panjang. Mungkin besok harus ke salon, atau minta saja Seokjin memotong rambutnya. Kakak yang satu itu modis sekali dan pandai urusan tata rambut, sayang gayanya tidak seperti banci; akan lebih menarik, bukan? "Tidur saja bersamaku, aku akan memelukmu."

"Mana sudi!" Jimin memukul Taehyung dengan bantal lalu menekan wajahnya, menghasilkan suara tawa Taehyung yang teredam dan kakinya bergerak menendang-nendang. Jimin terus mengumpat sebab dadanya bergemuruh secara mendadak. Kim Taehyung dan gombalan; _mati saja_. Ia agak melamun sampai terperanjat kaget saat Taehyung menepak lengannya heboh dan ada suara megap-megap. Jimin lupa kalau Taehyung terlalu lemah. Ia berdeham canggung dan mengeluarkan suara setipis kertas, " _Sorry_."

Taehyung terbatuk keras sembari menepuk dadanya dan bangkit duduk. Mengakibatkan Jimin yang mau tak mau meliriknya dengan sedikit khawatir di dadanya. Memastikan tubuh ringkih itu tidak benaran hampir mati oleh tingkah gegabahnya barusan. Sedikit bersalah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri sebab melihat wajah Taehyung memerah dan megap-megap bernapas banyak-banyak. "Aku oke,"

Kemudian wajah Taehyung mendekat, begitu menyilaukan dengan binar mata yang bersinar terang sampai Jimin sesak napas. Wajahnya satu famili dengan anak kucing bermata besar dan satu hal tentang Jimin yang ia sesali, bahwa ia _lemah_ dengan sesuatu dengan label menggemaskan. Cengiran konyol Taehyung dan sura tawanya membuat Jimin menggigit lidahnya sendiri gemas.

"Kau pernah dengar suara semut?"

"Semut tidak berbicara, Taehyung." Jimin memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Taehyung selalu mengganggunya dengan memberi pertanyaan konyol tidak masuk akal. Hoseok bilang, pemikiran Taehyung terlalu unik tapi bagi Jimin, Taehyung sungguh bodoh. Pernah suatu malam, Taehyung secara _random_ berkata ingin menjadi astronot sebab ingin mengubah bentuk planet jadi kubus. Saat itu Jimin memilih tidur di sofa dan bangun dengan punggung mati rasa; lebih baik ketimbang kupingnya meledak mendengar ocehan tidak waras dari teman sekamarnya. "A-ah, lalu apa gunanya mulut? Memangnya cuma buat makan saja? Kalau begitu, kenapa semut tidak besar-besar?"

Tidak lagi, Kim Taehyung. "Karena semut dilahirkan untuk jadi kecil."

"Tapi perut semut itu buncit, tahu kenapa?"

Kalau saja bisa, Jimin ingin malam ini berjalan dengan cepat. "Tidak mau tahu."

"Karena semut kena diabetes! Kan mereka makan yang manis-manis," Taehyung tertawa girang usai berucap dengan suara lantangnya. Wajahnya nampak berseri meski Jimin sudah kesal setengah mati, bertanya pada debu; kapan Taehyung akan dewasa. Pemikirannya bukan unik tapi terbalik, otaknya bergeser, dan retak, barangkali. Dan yang paling sebal adalah Taehyung akan mencubit pipi Jimin kalau empunya tidak bereaksi seperti yang lain. Kalau itu Hoseok, sudah pasti dia tertawa tapi ini Jimin; tidak akan sudi membuka mulut untuk ocehan yang tidak lebih berguna ketimbang celotehan bayi usia enam bulan. "Lalu, tahu tidak kenapa kita tidak pernah lihat kotoran semut?"

Jimin mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Kenapa?"

"Karena semut tidak makan sayur, jadi semutnya sembelit! _Gak bisa pup_!"

Malam ini Jimin memilih tidur di sofa lagi.

* * *

Pertama Jimin mengenal Taehyung, adalah ketika Sabtu malam Seokjin mengumpulkan teman-temannya di rumah. Hari itu Seokjin ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh lima, sempat diejek oleh gerombolan Junghwan tentang status Seokjin yang masih _single_ padahal usianya sudah seperempat abad. Seokjin adalah teman baik Namjoon yang merupakan sahabat lengketnya Hoseok. Seokjin mengajak mereka tinggal bersama; patungan membeli rumah kecil dengan banyak kamar. Seokjin agak takut tinggal sendiri dirumah, dan posisi rumahnya yang jauh dari kampus membuatnya mau tak mau harus mandiri, dan kebetulan Namjoon sedang mencari tempat tinggal murah; saat itu angkatan Namjoon dan Hoseok baru masuk semester pertama. Barulah saat Hoseok mendapat kabar Jimin juga berhasil lolos tes Universitas Hanyang, Hoseok mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Namjoon, si jenius dengan kepribadian sosialnya yang tinggi, diberi kepercayaan oleh Seokjin untuk mengundang banyak orang. Katanya Seokjin sekalian ingin beramal, mana tahu kebaikannya sebanding dengan diberikannya jodoh dalam waktu _dekat_. Saat itu, Namjoon mengundang Baekhyun yang satu fakultas dengannya. Disanalah Baekhyun membawa _reptil_ kesayangannya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Kim Taehyung, sebenarnya. Wajahnya tampan, baik hati, periang, ramah, serta sopan. Tapi jangan terlalu larut dalam obrolannya atau kau bisa sungguhan gila. Waktu itu Taehyung tidak sengaja menumpahkan saus ayam pedas ke rambutnya. Padahal ia baru mengecat rambutnya dengan warna jingga lembut kesukaannya. Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak membantu dengan ucapannya yang konyol.

" _Kepalamu terlihat seperti eskrim jeruk dengan saus coklat; manis sekali._ "

Sejak saat itu, ia menggerutu habis-habisan karena bau saus ayam begitu menempel dirambutnya. Ia menjerit frustasi saat Seokjin menodong _hair clippers_ dan mengatakan ingin menggunduli rambutnya. Jimin kabur dan terbengong dengan sosok Taehyung yang nyengir polos diambang pintu, melambai riang padanya dan datang membawa malapetaka. "Hai, Baekhyun _hyung_ bilang aku harus tinggal disini, karena, uhm ... aku sudah jelaskan kalau aku _tidak sengaja_ membuat dapurnya terbakar, aku _hanya_ menggoreng telur saat itu. _Dan, yah, dia mengusirku_."

Petir menyambar ketika Namjoon masuk dan melepas sepatu. "Ah, Jimin. Karena di kamarmu ada dua ranjang, kalian satu kamar, ya. Taehyung akan tinggal disini bersama kita."

 _The God of Destruction_ kini bertambah satu.

* * *

Orang bilang, hari Jum'at tanggal tiga belas itu akan jadi hari sial.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak ingin percaya. Tapi semenjak ia membuka mata, kesialan sudah mengatur jalan kehidupannya hari ini. Dia bangun terlambat dan mendapat pengurangan poin dari Profesor Shin pada praktikum penelitian bakteri _Staphylococcus_ penting pagi ini. Jimin yang masih amburadul tanpa sengaja memecahkan gelas kaca tempat dimana bakteri dimasukkan; membuat kericuhan tak terkendali di laboratorium hingga mendapat peringatan dari tim Praktikum. Ia bahkan salah mengenakan sepatu; sepatu usang yang sudah berlubang hingga kakinya tertusuk kayu –tambahan, Jimin lupa mengenakan kaus kaki. Bahkan ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, seorang junior semester dua tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya yang terhimpit puluhan manusia di kafetaria hingga _jjajjangmyeon_ dalam genggamannya jatuh mengenaskan _plus_ terinjak sepatu bau milik Seungkwan.

 _Mood_ Jimin terlalu buruk untuk disapa dan Kim Taehyung hanya memperburuk keadaan. Pulang-pulang Jimin menemukan Taehyung dan Hoseok tengah bergulat didepan _game playstation_ dan berteriak nyaring sekali sampai telinga Jimin pekak hampir berdarah. "Hoseok _hyung_ , jangan terlalu ngebut! Argh, aku baru sampai LAP tiga, demi Tuhan _–hyung_! Aku masih jauh, jangan curang –woi!"

"Aku mau menang, bodoh! Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa main –ya! jangan menggangguku, Kim Taehyung kubilang jangan injak kakiku –aduh! Hentikan! Taehyung!"

Minum air putih saja tidak bisa tenang. Terkadang Jimin sering bertanya, kebodohan apa yang menghampirinya kala Hoseok mengajaknya tinggal bersama. _Toh_ , Hoseok orang yang luar biasa berisik, seharusnya Jimin menolak saat itu. Kebiasaan buruk Namjoon merusak barang juga membuatnya gila, hanya Seokjin yang normal –kecuali saat ia memaksa seperti iblis untuk menjadikan Jimin bahan percobaan tutorial _make up_ yang baru dipelajari. Seokjin itu kalau lagi _kumat_ dengan penampilan, Jimin suka pura-pura kejang, biar Hoseok saja yang menggantikan. Semua yang tinggal disini tidak ada yang normal; apalagi anak kandung manusia gua bernama Kim Taehyung.

Seharusnya dia menolak saat Namjoon menyuruhnya tidur bersama Taehyung. Seharusnya ia menolak saat Taehyung ingin tinggal disini. Seharusnya ia mengusir Taehyung. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak _mau mau saja_ didepak kakaknya kesini. Seharusnya Taehyung mengerti kalau Jimin membencinya. _Seharusnya ia tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung_. "Jimin?"

"...ha?"

"Kau melamun," Jimin mengerjap pelan. Tidak sadar tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah ada didepannya. Ia melirik ke arah televisi dan mendapati Hoseok tengah merapikan _game_ mereka. Ia masih di ruang makan, duduk nelangsa dengan wajah kusut penuh keringat, menggenggam gelas yang berembun karena dinginnya air, menganga kecil karena pikiran yang masih mengawang. "Harimu buruk, ya?"

"Ya, dan _sebaiknya_ kau jauh-jauh."

Jimin meneguk air mineralnya kasar. Membuka kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ia kelaparan, dan tidak mau repot mengingat kejadian menyebalkan di kafetaria siang tadi. Uangnya hanya cukup membeli _jajjangmyeon_ dan ia belum makan dari pagi. Kepalanya digaruk frustasi, tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar karena perutnya meronta seperti gembel. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Kubilang jauh-jauh, Taehyung. Telingamu dimana, sih?"

Yang dibentak hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kau lapar?"

"Astaga, _demi Abraxas_! Diam dong, curut! Sudah tahu aku cari makanan ya karena lapar, dasar idiot! Diam dan jauh-jauh sana, kau ini belum pernah menelan ulat bulu, ha?"

"Kau tidak bilang sedang cari makanan," Taehyung menimpali. "Kau hanya menyuruhku diam dan pergi."

Jimin membanting pintu kulkas sampai pendingin itu bergoyang, menimbulkan suara menggelegar yang membuat Taehyung terperanjat kaget. Suara gedebuk itu cukup keras, terlebih, wajah Jimin yang memerah kesal dengan napas memburu. "Sudah tahu, kenapa masih disini? Sana pergi!"

Taehyung malah mendekat. Tidak sedikit pun gentar oleh amukan Jimin, sebab ia tahu Jimin hanya sedang dalam _mood_ tidak bagus. Ibunya pernah bilang, kalau ada teman yang sedang kacau harus dihibur. Dan sejak awal Jimin menutup pintu rumah dengan suara memekakkan telinga, ia tahu bahwa Jimin benar-benar tengah kesal. "Astaga –dimana cokelat itu, sebenarnya?"

"Cokelat apa?"

Inginnya Jimin menendang kepala Taehyung supaya cepat pergi. " _Delfi_ dengan kismis. Aku baru membelinya kemarin, kutaruh di kulkas –aku ingat betul. Sekarang tidak tahu kemana." Jimin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, kepalanya semakin berdenyut ngilu. Suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau. Ia butuh cokelat jika sedang seperti ini, ia lapar, dan tidak ada sesuatu untuk dimakan. Seingatnya Seokjin bilang bahwa hari ini dia akan pulang lambat karena belanja. Stok makanan (bahkan mi instan) ikut ludes, kembali ke hari saat Namjoon membawa tamu dan dengan tidak sopannya (tanpa ijin penghuni rumah yang membeli) menyuguhkan mi dari lemari penyimpanan. "Argh! Aku benci!"

" _Delfi_ ..." Taehyung menggumam, "Tadi aku makan _Delfi_ ,"

Waktu menampar Jimin. Amarah benar-benar menguasai benaknya. Ditatap Taehyung dengan emosi yang memuncak dan dadanya bergemuruh penuh petir. Mengibarkan bendera perang pada makhluk keturunan kadal dihadapannya yang malah menatapnya polos. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Tetangga sebelah menitipkan _chihuahua_ kemari, tapi dia lupa memberi makanannya. Kata Mong; nama anjingnya Mong, lucu, ya? Dia lapar dan aku melihat _Delfi_ jadi, kuberikan padanya –sekalian cicip, hehehe."

"Kau benaran cari mati denganku, ha?" Jimin berteriak dengan lantang, membanting gelas ke meja dan menonjok Taehyung sampai tersungkur. Tidak peduli meski Taehyung merintih, Jimin tetap memukul wajah Taehyung sampai memar. Terlampau emosi dengan alasan konyol yang diberikan; _Delfi_ kesukaannya, dengan kismis, hanya bisa ia beli enam bulan sekali (harganya agak lumayan untuk kesejahteraan dompetnya), dan dijadikan makanan anjing oleh Taehyung. Bajingan memang dia. " _Tiga belas_. Hari ini benar-benar sial! Bajingan kau Taehyung, kau pikir, _Delfi_ itu milikmu, ha? Kalau kasihan sama anjing, beli makanan sendiri, bangsat! Keparat kau mengambil Delfiku –Delfiku ... Delfi kesayanganku ... dengan kismis..."

Hoseok datang dengan heboh dan berteriak melerai mereka yang bergelut di lantai. Taehyung sudah terkulai tidak berdaya dan Jimin masih menjambak dan memukul kepalanya. Ini tidak benar, adik-adiknya tengah bertengkar lagi. Mengerang lelah dengan temperamen Jimin yang sulit dikendalikan jika sudah kacau. "Jimin! hentikan, Taehyung bisa mati –!"

" _Peduli setan_!"

"Park Jimin –!" Hoseok menarik tubuh Jimin menjauh, meski tubuhnya harus terantuk kursi dibelakang tubuhnya. Memeluk Jimin dari belakang supaya tidak gegabah lagi, meski harus lega sebab Jimin sudah kehabisan tenaga dan duduk lemas. Ia langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang terkapar mengenaskan. Membantunya bangkit dan meringis ngeri melihat lebam dan darah di sudut bibirnya yang robek. Menatap garang pada Jimin yang menghirup napas lambat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?"

Suara menggelegar Hoseok tidak Jimin pedulikan. "Aku lapar."

"Astaga," Hoseok mendesah sebal. Tidak mengerti apa yang Jimin pikirkan sebenarnya. Ia hanya mendengar Jimin berteriak kencang sekali kemudian ada suara gedebuk kencang dan begitu dia datang, Jimin sudah hampir menghabisi nyawa Taehyung. Padahal mereka semua tahu, fisik Taehyung adalah yang paling lemah diantara yang lain. "Kalian ini kenapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum pelan, terlalu perih untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Melepas rangkulan hangat dari Hoseok dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan. "Salahku, _hyung_. Aku mengambil cokelatnya,"

"Hanya cokelat, astaga."

" _Hanya cokelat? Hyung_ , aku sudah sial sejak pagi, kelaparan selama dua belas jam penuh, kepalaku berputar oleh omelan Profesor Shin dan aku harus mengganti alat laborat. Aku kelaparan dan Taehyung memberikan cokelat mahalku untuk anjing konyolnya. Konyol, benar-benar konyol! Aku kelaparan dan benar-benar kacau, Hoseok _hyung_! Kau tidak tahu rasanya –"

"Dan kau hampir membunuh temanmu sendiri."

Suasana hening usai Hoseok berteriak dengan tegas. Menatap nyalang pada Jimin yang berdengus marah dan balik menatapanya sinis. Menggertakan gigi serta mengetatkan rahangnya, jemarinya dikepal kuat dan napasnya memburu, kepala Jimin sudah hampir meledak saat Taehyung menatapnya sedih. Memangnya Jimin peduli kalau pemuda itu terluka? _Meh_. Bahkan jika wajah Taehyung rusak sekalipun, ia justru akan tertawa. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Taehyung terluka penuh darah dibanding baik-baik saja tapi membuatnya gila dengan celotehannya. " _Dia bukan temanku._ "

Dia tidak peduli meski Taehyung berlari keluar rumah saat itu.

.

Jimin sedang membaca _webtoon_.

Ia memutuskan ingin tidur pada awalnya, namun ia tidak bisa ke alam mimpi begitu mudahnya. Memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membaca sesuatu supaya matanya lelah mengantuk. Mencoba mengabaikan suara perutnya yang bergemuruh. Ia masih lapar tapi percuma, tidak ada yang bisa ia makan. Lebih baik menunggu Seokjin pulang saja. "Kapan aku bisa tidur, Ya _Jesus._ "

Terdengar suara pintu berderit malu-malu. Jimin melirik kearah sana dan mendapati Taehyung masuk dengan langkah terpelan yang belum pernah Jimin lihat. Biasanya Taehyung selalu berlari dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Derap kakinya terdengar nyaman, senada dengan dentuman jantungnya. Entah mengapa emosinya turut memudar, meski hanya sedikit. Ia hanya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung yang melihatnya penuh ragu. Tidak ada senyuman, dan terlihat aneh di awajahnya.

"Jimin?"

"Hm."

Taehyung duduk ditepi ranjang, menghadap Jimin yang masih membaca _webtoon_ di ponselnya. Menggigit bibirnya ragu penuh ketakutan. Napasnya sedikit kacau tidak beraturan. Jemarinya bermain gelisah pada mangkuk yang ia genggam. Menatap sekeliling kamar sebelum jatuh pada rambut coklat madu milik Jimin yang beraroma mawar. Menyodorkan mangkuk dengan tangan gemetar. Jimin sedikit melongok dari ponselnya. "Aku membelikannya untukmu, jika itu aku; aku bisa mati kalau tidak makan. Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang kacau ... juga, untuk Delfinya, akan kulipat ganda jadi lima. Kau suka yang isi kismis, kan?"

Jimin terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Seharusnya aku menelponmu dulu atau apa, yah ... karena aku bodoh, maafkan aku. Makanlah ini, Seokjin _hyung_ baru menelpon, kalau ia mungkin pulang pukul delapan. Kau bisa mati menunggunya, sementara itu, makan saja _jajjangmyeon_ ini." Taehyung enggan menatap mata Jimin. Padahal Jimin ingin beradu tatap dengannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali seperti mau lepas. Ia malu, sebab terlalu bodoh sebagai manusia dan _teman_. Ia sadar bahwa ia bukan teman yang baik untuk Jimin. Padahal ia suka Jimin; baik hati dan seru. Tapi mungkin, Jimin tidak begitu memiliki makna untuk nama Kim Taehyung dikepalanya. Dia meletakkan mangkuk itu di nakas yang bersebelahan dengan Jimin. Menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Sebenarnya, aku memikirkan sesuatu... tentang ucapanmu tadi,"

"Aku pernah merasakan ulat bulu." Taehyung menatap Jimin polos dengan mata yang dikerjapkan banyak-banyak. Memutar ulang memori masa kecilnya saat bermain dengan kakaknya di kampung neneknya masa liburan semester. "Ulat bulu itu besar sekali, warnanya hijau dan menggeliat. Lucu sekali sampai aku gemas, dan aku menelannya karena itu imut."

"Kau ... apa?"

"Aku makan ulat bulu karena warnanya bagus dan dia imut."

Tidak perlu berpikir panjang-panjang, Jimin menendang Taehyung keluar kamar.

* * *

Taehyung membuka laci kayu di dekat televisi. Sedikit menggumam saat mengobrak-abrik isinya. Kepalanya dilanda bingung, bahkan ia sudah mencari di empat laci. Saat itu, Namjoon datang dengan segelas kopi yang mengepul asapnya. Baunya sangat pekat sampai Taehyung menoleh, "Hai _hyung_ , mau lembur lagi?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Mencari apa?"

"Kunci duplikat kamar," Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. Hampir bertanya namun keburu melihat kunci yang tergeletak dimeja televisi. Mengerang separuh girang akhirnya menemukan benda kecil yang susah ditemukan itu. Sementara Namjoon memandangnya heran dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, memicing pada pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup rapat. "Kau dikunci lagi sama Jimin?"

"Iya,"

"Dan untuk apa obat merah itu?"

Taehyung melenggang ke kamar dengan siulan halus. "Kaki Jimin terluka. Sudah ya, selamat begadang!"

.

Pintu kamar dibuka perlahan, diawali dengan membukanya seperempat, mengintip Jimin yang sudah terlelap dibalik gundukan selimut tebalnya. Kemudian Taehyung membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan melangkah masuk dengan derap kaki yang ia lembutkan sebagaimana ia hati-hati mengelus kepala kucing kecil. Berjongkok di bagian kaki Jimin dan menyibak selimutnya pelan. "Kakimu terluka karenaku, ya? Kasihan Jiminie, maaf ya."

Taehyung menuangkan tiga tetes obat merah pada _cotton bud_ , mengoleskannya lembut di telapak kaki Jimin yang tergores. Lukanya masih agak basah oleh darah, membuat Taehyung meringis ngilu. Hampir menggenang air di pelupuk matanya. Ia berhenti sebentar ketika Jimin mengerang dan bergerak. Kemudian meniup lukanya lembut dan menempelkan _band aid_ pada luka itu. Menyelimuti kakinya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan kemudian mengelus rambut Jimin yang halus. Tersenyum lebar ketika Jimin mengerut dalam tidurnya.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat tidur malam itu. Taehyung hanya pergi dengan langkah lambat daan keluar kamar lalu mengunci pintu.

* * *

Hari Minggu yang tenang.

Sebuah anomali jika keadaan rumah hening, terlebih ini Minggu. Biasanya Jimin menggerutu seharian oleh kebisingan yang Hoseok dan Taehyung buat. Atau omelan Seokjin tentang betapa kesalnya ia dengan Namjoon yang kerap memecahkan piring saat mencoba _membantu_. Biasanya, Hoseok suka mengundang teman-teman kerumahnya. Walaupun Jimin dibuat senang sebab tamu itu tahu diri membawa _pizza_ dan _cola_ untuknya; lebih mirip uang suap, kalau dipikir.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Suara Seokjin mengudara. Jimin mendekatinya yang tengah menonton tv sambil mengunyah sereal. Ikut duduk disampingnya yang menguap sedikit. "Lumayan. Kemana yang lain? Tumben sepi."

"Berisik salah, sepi salah." Seokjin memukul kepala Jimin dengan sendok. Memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap adik tingkatnya ini. Diantara penghuni rumah lainnya, Jimin adalah orang yang paling sering marah. Selalu mengomel pada hal kecil yang mengganggunya. Meski agak berlebihan, kalau Seokjin nilai, sebenarnya Jimin hanya kesal saja. Jimin sesungguhnya menyayangi teman-temannya. Tidak benaran benci. "Biasanya kan ramai, aku hanya bertanya _, hyung_."

"Trio berisik sedang jalan-jalan,"

"...oh," Jimin mengangguk lamat. "Kemana? _Hyung_ tidak ikutan?"

Seokjin minum susu dari mangkuk serealnya. Matanya masih fokus dengan berita televisi yang menayangkan berita orang hilang. Mengasihani dalam hati, mengira dimana orang itu tengah berada sebenarnya. "Katanya cuma sekitaran sini, tidak tahu, ya." Seokjin sendawa sebentar. "Aku lagi malas pergi, ingin dirumah saja tidur-tiduran."

Terdengar suara ribut dari arah pintu. Mereka berdua menoleh, tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menerka siapa yang berteriak seperti manusia gua itu. Terlampau terbiasa dengan sikap masing-masing dan sudah lelah untuk saling menegur. "Ahoy~ kami pulang, nih!"

"Loh? Jimin sudah bangun," Namjoon duduk mendekat, disusul Hoseok yang berjingkrak bersama Taehyung dan menggumam nada yang sama –terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Jimin. "Kami beli kue tuh, mau?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Siapa yang bisa menolak? "Jimin-ah!"

Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Jimin untuk menggeram marah. Ia belum cuci muka atau mandi, suara Taehyung yang memanggil namanya penuh canda begitu menjengkelkan didengar. Perangai Taehyung yang nyengir dan terkikik membuatnya ngilu, otaknya keracunan apa sampai wajahnya bahagia begitu. Sebelas dua belas dengan Hoseok yang selalu tertawa, dasar tidak waras. Jimin menjauh ketika Taehyung mencoba duduk dekat dengannya. Mengernyit sebal pada aroma keringat Taehyung yang menyengat. Mereka jalan-jalan atau jadi kuli bangunan, sih? Bau sekali.

"Tanganmu,"

"Apa, sih." Jimin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Tertawa seperti anak kecil dan tiba-tiba meminta tangannya, memangnya Jimin bocah? Mengaduh sebal, menerka kelakuan konyol apalagi yang akan Taehyung perbuat kali ini. Berharap Jesus masih bersedia memberikannya sebutir kesabaran menghadapi saudara simpanse disampingnya ini. Ia memekik saat Taehyung menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jadi seperti menengadah, menatap bingung pada Taehyung yang kemudian tertawa. Melirik Hoseok yang ikutan terkikik diujung sana, Namjoon dan Seokjin sama saja. "Tanganmu, Jimin. _Bagus dan mungil, omong-omong_."

Jimin hampir memukulnya sebelum Taehyung menarik resleting jaketnya dan menumpahkan sepuluh kotak cokelat Delfi diatas telapak tangan Jimin yang terbuka. Jimin memandangi cokelat-cokelat ditangannya dengan mulut menganga kecil, mengerjap lamat, kemudian menatap Taehyung. "Kau ..."

" _Cokelat Delfi dengan kismis; seperti kesukaanmu!_ "

* * *

Jimin sudah sengaja berjalan mengendap melewati Taehyung yang serius dengan buku gambar di ruang tengah. Merapal doa agar selamat dari kejahilan Taehyung setidaknya hari ini saja. Tapi Jesus masih marah padanya, Taehyung lebih dulu mendongak dan mendapati Jimin yang kaki kanannya mengudara dan terpaku; saling bertatapan dengan canggung. "Jimin?"

"Hah, apa?"

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin angkat kaki dan mengurung diri di kamar. Dia bahkan terheran pada dirinya yang justru melangkah mendekat. Mungkin karena ia melihat keripik tortilla di sebelah Taehyung. Ia tidak akan sudi untuk mengaku bahwa ia ingin di dekat Taehyung. "Gambarmu tidak lebih bagus dari coretan anak TK, Taehyung, astaga." Jimin nyaris terpingkal.

"Aku menghabiskan dua jam untuk ini, tahu."

"Tidak usah berlagak jadi pelukis abstrak, idiot! Ketimbang ditawar harga tinggi, karyamu lebih cocok jadi bungkus gorengan!" Jimin terbahak lalu memasukkan keripik tortilla ke mulutnya. Tidak menyangka Taehyung sangat payah dalam menggambar. Sungguh amburadul tidak karuan, bahkan guratan anjing saja masih lebih bagus ketimbang lukisan buatan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum pelan. "Menurutmu, hewan apa yang paling kuat?"

"Singa."

" _Ddaeng_. Salah." Taehyung menyilangkan kedua lengannya membentuk huruf X besar. Tertawa nyaring ketika Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Menurut Jimin, jawabannya sudah benar. Singa itu raja rimba; terkuat dari yang terkuat di hutan. Mungkin otak Taehyung saja yang konslet. "Kura-kura."

Jimin mengernyit. "...hah? Kenapa kura-kura? Jalan cepat saja tidak bisa!"

"Dia selalu membawa rumahnya kemana-mana! Dia berjalan lambat karena rumahnya terlalu berat. Singa tidak bisa menggotong seluruh tanah wilayahnya kemana-mana, kan."

"Celotehanmu seperti anak TK."

Taehyung menarik kaus Jimin dan berseru. "Lalu, kenapa Sadako jalannya merangkak?"

"Kakinya patah, kali." Seharusnya Jimin tidak kemari. Dia sudah tahu kalau hal-hal semacam ini akan terjadi padanya. Tapi kakinya tahu-tahu menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat dan berakhir mendengarkan pemikiran Taehyung yang kurang waras untuk dianggap sebagai pikiran manusia. Saat Taehyung lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya tanda Jimin _selalu_ salah, ia jengah. "Dia terlalu lama mendekam di sumur sampai kakinya kesemutan!"

Suara Taehyung menggelegar, tawanya menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Sesaat Jimin mengamati betapa indah saat Taehyung tertawa. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau guratan senyum lebar di wajah Taehyung ternyata begitu enak dipandang. Ia tidak mengira jika perutnya bisa geli hanya karena mata sipit Taehyung terlihat begitu manis dengan sapuan tipis merah muda di pipinya. Rambutnya yang terkena cahaya matahari sampai rusak ternyata bisa sangat elok ketika berayun sebab kepalanya yang bergerak saat terpingkal. Ia terpasung oleh kenyataan; _Kim Taehyung begitu cantik_.

"Kalau kau terlahir sebagai hewan, kau mau jadi apa, Jimin?"

Pertanyaan aneh kembali dilontarkan. Menyadarkan Jimin bahwa Kim Taehyung itu terlalu konyol untuk dibilang cantik. Mungkin otaknya harus sering dibersihkan. "Aku tidak mau jadi hewan." Lagipula pertanyaan itu begitu mengganggunya; buat apa jadi hewan jika menjadi manusia sudah menyenangkan. Kadang ia ingin mencongkel kepala Taehyung untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya dengan otak Kim Taehyung hingga jadi sebegini bodohnya. "Jawab saja, Jimin."

"Hah, astaga," Jimin menghela napas. "Mungkin singa atau harimau."

"Kenapa?"

Jimin menghela napas lagi, lebih berat. "Aku tidak mau repot-repot diburu predator. Aku akan jadi predator dan makan sepuasku."

"Kau akan jadi Raja Hutan terkejam yang pernah ada." Taehyung memicingkan mata. Jimin hanya menggumam mengamini. Berpikir keren juga jika jadi Raja Hutan yang disegani rakyatnya sendiri. Terbayang dirinya membusungkan dada dengan gagah, tinggal menunjuk mana mangsa yang ingin disantap, dan saat itu juga langsung didapat. Tanpa sadar sudah tenggelam dalam percakapan anehnya dengan Taehyung, Jimin penasaran. "Kau sendiri mau jadi apa?"

"Penguin!"

Hapal dengan tabiat Jimin yang selalu bingung dengan jawabannya, Taehyung langsung menjawab. "Karena mereka jalannya lucu, burung tapi berenang, dan aku ingin bertemu beruang kutub. Aku ingin jadi penguin supaya ketemu beruang kutub! Kami akan jadi teman akrab."

"Alih-alih berteman, kau akan jadi makanannya, Taehyung." Jimin menepuk dahinya jengah. Taehyung dan pemikiran konyolnya sungguh membuat sistem tubuhnya error. Ingin terlahir sebagai penguin hanya karena ingin bertemu beruang kutub. Dasar konyol. Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti. "Ketimbang penguin, kau lebih cocok jadi kucing."

Taehyung mengerjap. "...kucing?"

"Sifatmu itu sama dengannya!" Jimin mendongak, membandingkan kucing dan wajah Taehyung dalam benaknya. Memikirkan betapa banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki. "Manja, _caper_ , monster makanan, tidak bisa diam, senang bikin ulah, berisik." Jimin mengerjap sebentar. "Berbulu halus, lembut, bermata besar, manis dan menggemaskan."

"...hah?"

Jimin menoleh dan menatap mata Taehyung yang besar dan sepekat darah. "Ya karena kalian sama-sama imut dan menggemaskan sampai aku tidak tahan."

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Taehyung terlalu kaget bercampur bingung dengan pernyataan Jimin barusan. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengatakan Taehyung menggemaskan, biasanya, ia hanya memaki Taehyung dengan rentetan kata kasar. Sikap Jimin yang selalu marah padanya juga membuat Taehyung mengira, Jimin benci padanya. Jantungnya berdentum aneh tanpa ritme dan perutnya geli menjalar ke ubun-ubun. Jimin sama terkejutnya, terdiam oleh kata-katanya sendiri yang terdengar begitu bodoh dan memalukan. Suaranya tergagap sebab tenggorokannya amat tercekat oleh sesuatu, lidahnya jadi kaku mendadak. "M –maksudku, kau itu lemah seperti kucing!"

Jimin bangkit dengan sekali hentak, mengabaikan lututnya yang terbentur ujung meja sampai Taehyung terperanjat kaget hendak menyentuhnya namun Jimin bergerak mundur dengan gugup. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa asing dan tidak semestinya. " _Jangan salah paham!_ "

"Kau itu cocok jadi kucing karena manja dan lemah!"

* * *

Suatu sore yang berisik oleh nyanyian nyaring oleh Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Jimin baru selesai mandi ketika mendapati _duo trouble maker_ itu berputar-putar heboh sambil menari mengelilingi seisi rumah. Nampaknya senang sekali, Namjoon dan Seokjin ikut tertawa bahagia dengan buah melon yang mereka makan. "Ya! Jimin-ah, jangan melamun saja, bergabung sini!"

"Oh? Ya, tentu." Itu suara Seokjin dan mana mungkin ia menentang tetuahnya. "Ada apa?"

Hoseok yang memulai dengan suara hebohnya. "Taehyung baru saja tanda tangan kontrak!"

"Kontrak apa?"

" _A role in drama,_ " Namjoon berujar kalem. Pemuda itu memang suka heboh tapi kebanyakan sikapnya kalem dan tenang, sebelas dua belas dengan Seokjin. Bahkan gayanya terlalu anggun macam bangsawan, namun begitu pas dengan proporsi maskulin serta gaya berpakaiannya yang penuh _passion_ dan dedikasi tinggi. "Akhirnya kita akan melihatmu di tv, Tae. Aku turut senang,"

Yang dibicarakan tertawa senang. Sedikit tersipu mendapat sanjungan dari temannya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendapat dukungan dari mereka. Membuat semangatnya kembali naik dan suasana hatinya baik luar biasa. " _Thanks, hyung_. Bukan peran besar, sih. Tapi aku sudah senang, ini drama perdana dan katanya gambarku ada di poster promosi! Akan aku cetak nanti dan kutempel di dinding, boleh, 'kan?"

Seokjin hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. "Jimin, kau diam saja?"

"Hm?" sedikit kaget melihat yang lain malah menatapnya. Tersadar akan suatu hal yang sebenarnya sangat malas Jimin lakukan. Memandang Taehyung yang menatapnya penuh harap membuatnya mendesah sebal; kapan dia tidak lemah dihadapan Taehyung. "Selamat, Taehyung."

Setelahnya Taehyung bersuka cita, kembali berputar-putar dengan Hoseok. Diiringi derai tawa yang menguar dari Namjoon dan Seokjin. Seokjin mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan momen menyenangkan ini; ada Hoseok yang melambai heboh ke kamera, menari kacau dan _handstand_ dengan kaki yang dimainkan heboh. Taehyung tertawa kecil dan melakukan _aegyeo_ didepan kamera, Namjoon melemparinya dengan potongan melon dan menggodanya dengan mengatakan betapa _imut_ wajah Taehyung didepan kamera. Dan akhirnya Namjoon bergabung dan lahirlah trio berisik yang menari dengan gerakan konyol serta tawa Seokjin yang perutnya sudah melilit. Jimin tersenyum _–secara alamiah dan ia juga kaget sendiri–_ melihat perangai konyol kawan-kawannya. Terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, terlebih senyum Taehyung yang sangat lebar; yang paling lebar penuh kebahagiaan dalam kotak memori Jimin selama mereka saling mengenal.

"Ayo makan sesuatu, Taehyung yang traktir!"

.

"Kurasa ini ayam pedas terenak yang pernah kumakan!"

"Itu karena kau makan gratis, Hoseok _hyung_!" Taehyung tertawa seraya merangkul Hoseok, berjalan dengan langkah lebar sesekali menari sampai orang-orang melihatnya terkikik. Seokjin hanya geleng-geleng dan tersenyum canggung saat beberapa gadis menunjuk pasangan aneh itu dengan tatapan sangsi. Namjoon masih asyik dengan kamera ponselnya, merekam Hoseok dan Taehyung dari belakang. Terbahak dan sesekali memanggil keduanya dan mengajak bicara, atau Hoseok melambai ke kamera dan menari heboh disana. "Mereka benaran sakit jiwa,"

Seokjin menoleh, Jimin sedang kumat. "Kau hanya iri,"

" _Iri? Bagian mananya?_ "

Lengan Seokjin yang ia masukkan ke saku mantel dikeluarkan, merangkul Jimin hingga tubuhnya mendekat. Menghela napas dramatis dan tersenyum jahil. "Sebab kau _tidak bisa_ melakukan apa yang Hoseok lakukan, aku benar?"

"Tidak!" Jimin melepas diri dari rangkulan Seokjin dan mendengus sebal. Sedikit marah dengan hipotesa kakak tingkatnya tentang Jimin yang dipikirnya tengah _cemburu_. Ia berdecih, buat apa ia cemburu. Ia tidak akan pernah sudi merangkul Taehyung dan menari di jalan seperti itu. Berjalan dengan mereka saja sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Lagipula, apa yang dilakukan Hoseok sangat norak. Walau ia tahu, Hoseok hanya mencoba mendekati Taehyung. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya yang _lebih_ dari sekadar teman. Jimin menghela napas, memandang mereka dari belakang. Mendengus geli oleh tingkahnya yang belum bisa diam. Dilihat-lihat, meski malas, Jimin akui mereka sangat _serasi_. Hobi mereka sama, sifat mereka sama, dan menyenangkan. Bahkan mungkin, mereka sudah berpacaran; siapa tahu, siapa sangka. Barangkali mereka merahasiakan ini, _toh_ , Jimin tidak punya hak apapun untuk ikut campur. Peduli saja tidak. "Mereka itu norak, aku jalan duluan saja. Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan geli dari semua orang."

Entah memang begitu, atau terlalu gerah melihat Hoseok selalu memeluk Taehyung.

Jimin menambah kecepatan jalannya, sedikit berlari. Sampai tiba-tiba Taehyung menepuk pundaknya, barulah ia berjalan menyeimbangi. "Jangan buru-buru, kau bisa muntah nanti." Bahkan setelah mesra-mesra dengan Hoseok, ia mencoba sok perhatian pada Jimin. Rasanya menggelikan dan asing, betapa Taehyung selalu berusaha nampak bak sahabat baik yang perhatian. Sungguh tidak cocok dengan perangai konyolnya yang selalu bertanya hal-hal aneh. "Bodo amat, deh. Sana menjauh, aku bukan Hoseok yang bisa kau ajak lompat-lompat seperti kelinci."

"Aku capek loncat terus," ada deru napas lelah dari Taehyung. "Aku mau tanya, nih."

" _Ampun, deh_. Jangan sekarang _–serius_ , kenapa kau selalu bertanya hal aneh padaku, sih, Taehyung? Setahuku kau tidak pernah mengganggu yang lain dengan pertanyaan konyolmu."

Tidak salah lagi, otak Taehyung memang geser. Ia hanya tertawa. "Kau orang yang asyik diajak bicara, Jiminie. Bertanya banyak hal padamu itu menyenangkan, karena kau selalu salah menjawab! Aku jadi merasa pandai, ehehehe."

"Terserah."

Dari ekor matanya, Jimin melihat Taehyung sedang menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin malam. Dilihat dari samping, Taehyung sangat _cantik_. Jimin mengakuinya demi seluruh darah yang ia miliki dalam tubuhnya. Rahangnya begitu tegas terpapar cahaya lampu dan ada semburat merah muda di wajahnya sebab kedinginan. Ia juga baru sadar kalau bulu mata Taehyung ternyata panjang dan lentik serta lebat. Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup; Kim Taehyung adalah manifestasi dari seni. " _Menurutmu, bagaimana caranya dinosaurus berhubungan intim?_ "

"...apa?"

Cengiran konyol Taehyung menampar fantasi Jimin. "Ada penelitian mengatakan, dinosaurus melakukan seks seperti anjing. Lucu ya, bayangkan jika _Tyrex_ jantan dan betina sedang bergaul, melihat anjing bersetubuh saja belum pernah. Kira-kira, ada videonya tidak, di _Youtube_?"

"Otakmu itu... terbuat dari ingus?"

"Nah! Menurutmu, apa upil terbuat dari ingus?" Taehyung menatapnya binar. "Mengapa upil terasa asin, ya? Apa manusia modern bisa memanfaatkan ekstrak upil jadi bahan garam dengan teknologi di masa depan; maksudku, kalau air laut semakin habis?"

Suara Taehyung terlalu besar dan membuat Jimin malu. Beberapa orang menoleh dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang mereka dengar. Menatapnya heran penuh tanya; darimana kiranya orang dungu macam Taehyung. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mendelik tajam pada Taehyung yang mengerjap polos menatap sekeliling seperti orang kampung. "Tahu tidak, kenapa kambing itu bau?"

"Kenapa?" Jimin sudah malas, astaga.

"Karena ketiaknya ada empat!"

Kalau saja ia Hoseok, atau setidaknya memiliki sifat Hoseok, ia bisa saja tertawa. Tapi Jimin mana sudi tertawa oleh teka-teki konyol darinya. Yang ada ia hanya jengah menatap Taehyung yang terpingkal tidak jelas oleh leluconnya sendiri. Mengernyit heran, apa yang begitu lucu sampai terbahak. Jimin tidak mau tahu, ia sudah terlampau penat dengan sikapnya. "Loh? Jiminie? Jangan tinggalin aku –!"

Jimin semakin cepat berlari menghindari Taehyung, ia sungguhan malas meladeni bocah itu. Tapi ia lupa bahwa Taehyung adalah pelari tercepat diantara mereka. Taehyung sudah menarik bahunya dengan napas memburu dan mata bulatnya yang bersinar. "Kau marah?"

"Ya, jauh-jauh sana."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jimin. "Aku salah apa? Leluconku garing, ya? atau kau masih lapar? Mau makan sesuatu lagi sebelum pulang?"

Ini tempat umum dan Jimin sangat risih diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Taehyung. Ia tidak suka adegan bak drama klise penuh romantisme. Ia laki-laki dan hanya kesal, bukan gadis yang menangis sebab melihat pacarnya selingkuh. Ia mendelik kesal pada Taehyung yang menatapnya prihatin. "Apa, sih? Kubilang jauh-jauh sana, kau dengar, tidak?"

"Tapi bilang dulu, kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauh."

Perlu dijelaskan bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya. "Kau ini menyebalkan! Berhenti menggangguku, dan jalan saja sama Hoseok _hyung_ , aku tidak mau berdampingan denganmu. Biarkan aku sendiri, sana lompat sama Hoseok _hyung_ sampai pagi."

"Kau terdengar seperti cemburu,"

"Omong kosong apa, sih, kau ini?" Jimin menjerit nelangsa. Tidak habis pikir dengan Taehyung yang sembarangan bicara. Selama ini ia _mencoba_ sabar dengan segala tetek bengek yang pemuda itu sampaikan tapi pernyataan konyolnya kali ini membuatnya geram. Dadanya bergemuruh secara mendadak dan tahu-tahu perutnya melilit. Lidahnya agak kelu entah kenapa. "Memangnya aku kurang waras untuk cemburu pada hal konyol macam Hoseok dan kau?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Jimin berdecih dengan aksen Taehyung yang dibuat sok polos. Merutuk hati terdalamnya yang masih sempat menilai pemuda itu menggemaskan sebab sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. "Kau marah terus, aku jadi bingung. Kalau bukan karena itu, lalu kenapa? Kau selalu berteriak dan ketus padaku, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka ayam pedas; teringat dengan pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Brengsek jahanam!" Jimin menepis jemari kurus Taehyung yang berusaha meraih bahunya.

Hoseok yang berjalan dibelakang mereka berhenti sejenak, secara otomatis membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon turut menghentikan langkah dan tawanya kemudian bertatapan bingung, "Tidakkah menurutmu mereka sedang bertengkar lagi?" Hoseok mengerling.

"Mereka memang begitu," Namjoon menimpali. "Mereka bertemu untuk bertengkar."

"Tepat. Tapi kurasa mereka sedang kalut, dan ... tidakkah mereka berdiri terlalu menepi?"

Biasanya akan sangat mudah mengendalikan amarah Jimin. Pemuda itu _toh_ sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat Taehyung yang nyeleneh, namun entah mengapa mengingat Hoseok dan candaan (serta pelukan dan perlakuan manisnya pada Taehyung) membuat _mood_ nya buruk seharian. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau pergi makan dengan yang lain. Bujukan Seokjin dan tatapan memelas Taehyung merupakan titik terlemah; paket combo untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Ia malas mengakui, ia benaran kesal melihat Hoseok yang terlalu keras _berusaha_. Jimin paham posisinya yang bukan siapa-siapa tapi entah mengapa jemarinya gatal sekali saat Hoseok mengelus rambut Taehyung yang lebat dan sehalus permadani. Ia sungguh nelangsa oleh sebab yang ia tidak ketahui. Taehyung terus menatapnya bingung, separuh sedih. Jimin tidak tahan sebenarnya, terlebih dengan tangan pemuda itu yang kerap menarik ujung mantelnya dan memanggil namanya penuh manja.

Hari ini ia sedang kacau tanpa sebab, dan Taehyung yang merengek sungguh membuatnya kalap penuh emosi yang sudah tidak mampu ia bendung. "Jiminie, aku belikan eskrim, deh. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Mantelku bau saus ayam."

"Jiminie, kau kenapa, sih?" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya heran. "Aku melakukan salah apa?"

Apakah polos dan bodoh beda tipis, Jimin tidak tahu. "Kau ini tidak punya telinga? Perlu kuantar ke THT? Kau itu menyebalkan dengan tingkah konyol dan pertanyaan _absurd_ , bangsat! Berhenti meracau dan merengek. Kau bukan bayi, kau dua puluh tiga, Demi Tuhan! Dan berhenti bertanya hal aneh seperti _apakah ulat dalam kepompong harus jadi kupu-kupu? Bisakah dia memilih jadi harimau?_ Atau _Jika pohon tidak memiliki buah, apakah mereka bisa mengadopsi buah lain sebagai anak angkat?_ Hentikan itu karena sangat mengganggu! Cari orang yang bisa kau recoki seperti Hoseok _hyung_ , pergi dengan Hoseok _hyung_ , dan ganggu dia! Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang satu itu,"

" _Aku muak, paham?_ Berhenti bertindak tidak waras dengan loncat sana sini seperti monyet dan berteriak memanggilku di kampus seperti _tarzan._ Kau tidak pantas disebut manusia karena kau itu gila, konyol, tidak waras, kau sangat –argh, menyebalkan! _Berhenti sok perhatian padaku, jangan menanyakan apa aku sudah makan, apa aku bisa tidur, apa aku sakit, bagaimana hariku;_ hentikan sebelum aku benar-benar menjahit mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam itu."

Taehyung bergeming, hatinya pecah bersama tangisnya. " _Aku ... begitu?_ "

" _Ya, dan Ya_!" Jimin berteriak, memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. "Kau menghabiskan seluruh makananku kemudian dengan entengnya meminta maaf; kau memang menggantinya tapi aku tidak suka! Kau bisa beli sendiri dan lagi, kalau bukan aku yang marah, kau tidak akan menggantinya 'kan? Keparat. Kau itu monster berperut lima! Kau merusak laporan praktikumku hingga aku dapat nilai D, kau tidak tahu betapa Ayah mengomeliku dan menghentikan transfer uang bulanan selama lima bulan! Lima bulan, kau pikir aku akan makan apa, ha? Ini semua salahmu dan maaf saja tidak pernah cukup, tahu?"

"Jimin –" Jimin menghempas lengan Taehyung dan menatapnya tajam. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak lemah dengan Taehyung yang menangis. Ia terlampau hapal dengan tabiatnya yang pasti berlagak menyedihkan, _toh_ , _dia aktor yang hebat_. Baru saja diterima bermain di drama, Jimin tidak akan termakan air mata buatan seperti itu. Ia tidak gampangan seperti itu. " _Dan kau bukan temanku, mengerti? Kita bertemu untuk bertengkar, tidak lebih. Berhenti bersikap kita akrab sebab aku tidak suka padamu, aku benci padamu, aku tidak sudi. Jika bisa, aku tidak ingin mengenalmu!_ "

Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin yang berjalan cepat dan merengek. Jimin sudah tersulut amarah hingga relung dadanya sesak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sekali hentak, menatap mata besar Taehyung yang memantulkan cahaya dari balik airmatanya sebentar lalu mendengus geli. Mendorong Taehyung sekuat tenaga usai melihat jemari kurus itu bergetar diujung mantelnya. " _Pergi sana_!"

Pendengarannya berdenging ngilu, tidak sadar dengan beberapa orang yang berteriak kencang. Dari ujung matanya ia melihat Namjoon dan Hoseok berlari kearah jalur cepat kendaraan. Berteriak nelangsa dan ia merasa beberapa orang berlari menjauhinya, mengerubungi sesuatu dihadapannya. Ia juga melirik beberapa orang yang berbisik dan mengerling padanya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis, tulangnya berubah menjadi agar-agar. Waktu bergulir begitu lambat, sampai suara Seokjin yang sedikit cempreng menusuk gendang telinganya.

" _KIM TAEHYUNG!_ "

* * *

Derit pintu terdengar lembut ketika pintu kayu itu bergesek dengan marmer dingin. Seseorang mengintip dari luar sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah gemetar serta ketakutan luar biasa menyelimuti kalbunya. Bibirnya digigit sampai kebas dan ia tidak mampu merasakan sakitnya. Dilihatnya pemuda bertubuh kurus menatap kearah jendela, menantang matahari yang menertawakan dirinya, menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi mobil dan orang-orang yang bergerak kesana kemari. Terlihat seperti semut mencari makan dari ketinggian lantai lima belas. "Pagi, Kim Taehyung."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tatapannya kaget meski kosong. Kemudian tersenyum. "Hai, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum canggung, melangkah mendekat dan duduk disamping Taehyung. Sedikit terkejut begitu Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya menjauh. Lagipula, kalau dipikir, Jimin pantas mendapatkannya. Buat apa merasa sedih. "Mm, Taehyung, bagaimana –"

"Jimin," Taehyung kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal konyol; maaf tapi pergilah. _Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaanku._ "

Sebuah sarkasme. "Tidak, Taehyung. Maksudku, biarkan aku –"

" _Aku tidak apa,_ " jemari Taehyung bergetar, telunjuknya ia mainkan di jendela. "Tidak perlu mengasihani aku, aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah, bukankah Rabu pagi kau ada kelas? Jangan memikirkanku, nanti kau terganggu. Aku –aku sudah memikirkannya, aku ... akan diam. Seperti yang kau minta,"

Suara parau Taehyung begitu pilu. Jimin menggeleng kuat, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak menginginkan sisi pemuda manis itu yang begini. Jimin memang ingin sekali Taehyung diam tidak berceloteh aneh tapi bukan seperti ini, dan bukan karena ini. " _Taehyung, aku bersalah._ "

" _Salahku,_ " Taehyung menimpali. "Aku terus mengusikmu, jadi, salahku. Biarkan aku merenung sebentar untuk menyadari kesalahanku. Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang, jadi kumohon ... pergi sekarang, kuliah saja. Aku tidak mau kau dapat nilai D lagi karenaku. Atau aku akan merasa bersalah lagi,"

"Tidak, aku mana bisa –"

Taehyung menoleh, menatap penampilan Jimin yang kacau. " _Atau aku yang pergi?_ "

Hening sejenak. Jimin tertohok saat menatap mata bulat yang tidak lagi jernih pada Taehyung. Mata itu tetap polos seperti dulu tapi menjadi keruh, tanpa cahaya, terlalu gelap. Jimin merasa pusing melihat wajah Taehyung yang pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus. Hatinya tercabik sampai rasanya hampir mati sebab sikapnya yang berbalik. Jimin sering berfantasi, bagaimana jadinya jika Taehyung jadi pemuda diam dan elegan tanpa cengiran konyol dan ucapan aneh. _Tapi bukan seperti ini_. Jimin menelan ludahnya yang terasa amat pahit. Bangkit dengan kaki gemetar setengah sempoyongan. Meletakkan cokelat Delfi almond di samping lengan Taehyung yang terhubung selang infus.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

.

* * *

" _Brengsek!"_

 _Namjoon memeluk Hoseok yang terselimuti amarah, menariknya menjauh dari Jimin yang duduk nelangsa tanpa jiwa. Menangis dalam diam dan bersimbah darah dari sudut bibirnya. Ada Seokjin yang membantunya bangkit. Namjoon sedikit kewalahan dengan tubuh Hoseok yang terus saja meliuk meronta minta dilepaskan, berteriak seperti manusia gua dan membuat telinganya pekak. "Sudah, Hoseok-ah. Kita di rumah sakit,"_

" _Lepas," Hoseok menendang selangkangan Namjoon hingga ia terlepas. Menepak jaket kulitnya yang berdebu dan berdecih sangsi pada Jimin yang baru bangkit. Mendekat lalu memberi bogeman di rahang Jimin yang sudah lebam, menendang perut Jimin hingga ia terbatuk mengerikan, ada ludah dan setetes darah yang jatuh mengotori lantai dingin. Seokjin menghalaunya ketika hendak mendekat lagi, memberi tepukan menenangkan kemudian memeluknya lembut. "Sudah Hoseok-ah, hentikan, tindakanmu tidak berdampak apa-apa pada Taehyung."_

 _Bisikan iblis terdengar lebih menyenangkan ditelinga Hoseok. Menepis tubuh Seokjin yang lebih ringan darinya. Menuding Jimin yang masih duduk seperti gembel dan terbatuk. "Kau membunuh mimpi Taehyung, sialan! Dia salah apa padamu sampai kau mencelakainya, ha? Dasar bangsat keparat kau ini, ada apa dengan otakmu yang katanya seperti Einstein itu? Kau membunuhnya, Park Jimin!"_

" _Hosiki –"_

" _Diam, Namjoon." Hoseok mendelik tajam. Menarik kerah mantel Jimin hingga tubuh mungil Jimin tak lagi menapaki tanah. Matanya sayu dengan luka yang membengkak, menatap Hoseok penuh penyesalan dan hati yang hancur berkeping. Ia menangis, tersedu, sebab relung dadanya berlubang dan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Hoseok meludah kearahnya namun Jimin tidak peduli. Dadanya lebih sakit ketimbang perasaan hina yang diterima. "Kau mendorongnya kejalan, hingga dia tertabrak –dan kau tahu, kau lihat, kau ingat dengan jelas; kakinya terlindas! Kakinya terlindas dan kau kira dia akan baik-baik saja, hah? Ninja ZX-10R lewat begitu saja tanpa sempat mengerem dan melindas kakinya; kakinya!"_

 _Jimin terjatuh ketika Namjoon menarik tubuh Hoseok dan mengelus pundaknya. Dilihatnya Hoseok menangis hebat, wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa. Disana Namjoon berbisik menenangkan, diselingi teriakan Hoseok yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat mengintip di balik tembok oranye terang dan berbisik lirih. Jimin ikut menangis, sama hebatnya dengan Hoseok. Jemari Seokjin bergetar meraih pundaknya dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan tangis dibalik bahunya yang tegap. Semua terasa menyedihkan dan pilu, aroma antiseptik di lorong begitu menyiksa, dan tangisan Namjoon begitu membuatnya tersayat. Namjoon adalah yang paling tegar diantara mereka; dewasa, bijaksana, dan tidak pernah menangis kecuali tentang ibunya. Kini, melihat semua temannya menangis oleh tingkah kejinya beberapa jam lalu, Jimin tertawa nelangsa. Hoseok terjatuh dan menangkup wajahnya yang kacau. Namjoon turun dan memeluknya dari samping, sungguh membuat Jimin rela menyeburkan diri ke relung neraka terdalam._

" _Kim Taehyung," Hoseok melirih. "Dia baru saja akan jadi aktor sesungguhnya, bocah itu ... kau tahu dia begitu ingin jadi aktor dan ia baru saja meraih mimpinya._ _ **Dan kau membunuhnya!**_ _Kau memutuskan mimpi miliknya secara sepihak dengan kejam! Kau jahat, Jimin-ah! Apa pantas kau melakukan semua ini? Taehyung memerhatikanmu, memikirkanmu, dia menyayangimu!_ _ **Kau tidak pantas merenggut kehidupannya seperti ini**_ _, kau biadab jahanam, Park Jimin!"_

 _Jimin melirik ruang tindakan yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Pantaskah ia berharap Kim Taehyung selamat dengan utuh, keluar dari sana tersenyum konyol lalu pulang, tidur di samping ranjangnya lagi seperti biasa?_ _ **Pantaskah ia memohon agar Taehyung hanya berkata dengan tawa manisnya bahwa ini hanya lelucon dan akting semata; latihan agar tampil baik di drama nanti, bersekongkol pada yang lain bahwa ini tidak lebih dari sekadar hidden camera?**_

" _ **Sampai aku melihat Taehyung menangisi hidupnya,**_ _" Hoseok terisak. "_ _ **Aku akan membunuhmu.**_ _"_

* * *

Kim Taehyung lumpuh total.

Kakinya terluka sebegitu parahnya, tulangnya retak bukan main, dan tidak bisa berfungsi seperti normal. Jimin tidak sanggup mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang bagaimana kronologi kaki indah milik pemuda manis itu tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, dalam artian, selamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi Kim Taehyung yang melompat seperti simpanse di sudut rumah dan menghancurkan barang. Tidak lagi seorang Taehyung meloncat menginjak-injak ranjangnya sampai jebol. Tidak akan ada yang berlari di koridor kampus seperti _Naruto_ dan berteriak lantang memalukan memanggil namanya. Saat menyadari semua hal itu, Jimin tertawa. Betapa lucu jawaban Tuhan bisa begini konyol. Ia memang sering memohon pada Jesus agar Taehyung bisa diam. Sekali saja bertingkah dewasa dan tidak berisik. Tidak menari konyol dan membuat gendang telinganya pecah oleh teriakan hebohnya saat main _game_.

Tapi bukan jawaban seperti ini yang Jimin harapkan.

Taehyung kini memilih diam, tidak menyentuh makanannya pun obatnya. Dia hanya bergeming saat suster memaksanya minum obat, sampai semuanya lelah. Bahkan Seokjin dan Hoseok tidak mampu membujuk Taehyung barang menyentuh makanannya seujung jari. Tubuhnya jadi kurus membuat Jimin sengsara disiksa perangai Taehyung yang kelewat membunuhnya. Cokelat yang diberikan dibiarkan meleleh terbakar matahari, mengotori ranjang dan bajunya. Kata Seokjin, Taehyung diam saja meski dimarahi perawat. Membayangkannya saja Jimin sudah menangis.

Kali ini, Jimin ingin Taehyung berisik dan melompat seperti monyet.

Hari ini Jimin tidak peduli, meski akan dapat bogeman dari Hoseok lagi, ia akan tetap menjaga Taehyung. Ia tetap mendatangi Taehyung, memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja. Dengan langkah lemas serta jemari bergetar, ia membuka pintu dengan menunduk sebentar. "Taehyung, aku datang. Apa kau sudah mau makan? Aku membawa –KIM TAEHYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!"

Taehyung menoleh dengan lambat. Matanya kosong dan ekspresinya datar, memiringkan kepalanya bingung kemudian beralih pada pisau yang tengah digenggamnya. Ada banyak darah menetes diujung pisau itu. Mengotori sprei dan selimut. Jemarinya ikut kotor oleh darahnya sendiri tapi Taehyung tertawa, sebab ini terasa begitu lucu. Jimin berlari, meninggalkan kue keju yang dibawanya jatuh dan berantakan di lantai. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan ketika ia melihat Taehyung tengah melukai kakinya sendiri. Ia merebut pisau dari tangan Taehyung yang gemetar dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Menatap pemuda yang kembali menatap keluar jendela dan mendengus geli.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Jimin tidak langsung dijawab. Tapi Jimin setia menunggu. "Memangnya salah?"

"Apa?"

Taehyung menoleh. Wajahnya kacau dan putus asa. Sudah terlanjur basah oleh air mata dan ingus yang bercampur disana. Matanya bengkak hebat dan merah, ia menepuk dadanya frustasi dan menangis kecil. Menggengam saku baju pasien yang melekat ditubuhnya. "Aku gila jika selalu melihat kakiku. Dia ada disana, melekat ditubuhku, terpampang cantik dan sehat sebagaimana milik kalian. _Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak tahu jika digigit nyamuk, atau jika terlalu pegal, aku tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana itu kesemutan –aku tidak merasakan apapun._ Kukira ini hanya imajinasiku saja, aku masih bermimpi." Taehyung terisak lebih kencang dan dada Jimin sesak dibuatnya. " _Aku hanya mencoba merasakan sesuatu. Aku ingin merasakan lagi, perih, gatal, pegal, sakit –aku ingin merasakan. Aku menggores kakiku tapi kau tahu? Aku masih tidak merasakan apapun –aku mati_."

"Bukan begini caranya, Taehyung."

" _Lalu apa?_ " Taehyung berteriak parau. "Aku bisa saja memotong kakiku tapi aku tidak merasakannya, Jimin! Aku tidak merasakan apapun jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun! Aku tidak bohong, aku tidak merasakan sakit atau perih. Atau pisaunya yang kurang tajam? Apakah aku sebenarnya hanya berkhayal bahwa aku ini masih hidup? Apa kau hanya bayangan yang kubuat? Apa ini surga? Katakan padaku, kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun!"

Tangisnya sedikit kencang. " _–tapi hatiku merasakannya, Jimin_. aku merasa sakit didadaku, rasanya seperti tercabik dan dicincang seperti daging sapi. Ada yang menginjak hatiku sampai remuk dan gepeng, rasanya sakit. Aku sakit melihat kakiku, aku tidak bisa melihat kakiku sendiri, kau mengerti? Selama ini aku diam merenung; apa ini takdir? _Lebih baik aku mati_ ketimbang merana seperti ini. _Lebih baik mati alih-alih menjadi cacat dan merepotkan semua orang._ "

"Diam kau!"

Mereka terdiam. Napas Jimin menggebu dan menatap Taehyung nyalang. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat usai mendengar pemikiran konyol darinya. Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar tanpa bisa diprediksi pun diterka apa makna ekspresi wajahnya itu. Ia berdecih meski airmatanya terus mengucur, mendorong Jimin dengan kekuatan minimal kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan menusuk brutal kakinya sendiri. Jimin berteriak mengamuk dan mencekal tangan Taehyung. Disanalah tangis Jimin benar-benar pecah. "Hentikan, bodoh!"

" _Aku tidak akan mati, toh, aku tidak merasakannya_." Taehyung menangis hebat. Tetap menggores telaten pada kakinya yang hampir hancur oleh goresan acak buatannya. Tangisnya kencang seiring pekikan Jimin menyuruhnya berhenti. Ia ingin menjadi egois, dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia bisa merasakan kakinya lagi. Ia meracau dan meminta di tiap goresan yang ia buat di kakinya yang indah. Terus berharap tanpa takut, supaya kakinya mengirim impuls ke otaknya dan mengatakan; bahwa kakinya kesakitan. Tidak peduli jika harus kehilangan jari kakinya atau apa. Ia terus memohon di tiap deru napasnya yang kacau.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, HENTIKAN!"

Tubuhnya tersentak, terpisah dari Jimin ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hoseok yang bernapas amburadul dan menatapnya prihatin. Pisau ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja ketika Hoseok memeluknya erat dan menangis, memberi rentetan kata manis berusaha membuatnya diam. Disana Taehyung menangis, lebih kuat, lebih kencang, lebih menderita, nelangsa, marah, dan kecewa. Berteriak marah pada setiap debu yang mengejeknya _cacat_. Mengaum pada detik jam yang tertawa, menggeram tidak terima pada hembusan _air conditioner_ yang mengejeknya; Tuhan tidak menjawab doanya.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu dengan hilang?"

Jimin baru sampai _nurse station_ ketika ada perawat bernama Jeon Jungkook menghampirinya dengan raut wajah kacau dan setengah takut. Berjengit kalap ketika Jimin membentak dan mengatainya berbagai macam jenis umpatan. Suaranya tergagap penuh ketakutan. "Tadi, Kim Taehyung ingin jalan-jalan dan suster Yoo menemaninya turun ke taman dengan kursi roda. Saat Dokter Min Yoongi memanggilnya sebentar, seseorang melihat Taehyung menjalankan kursi rodanya sendiri setelah celingak-celinguk mencurigakan. Setelah suster Yoo kembali, Kim Taehyung –Tuan, ada mau kemana?"

"Tidak ada waktu mendengar omong-kosongmu!"

Kim Taehyung menghilang. Dan Jimin sungguh kalap. Ia bisa mampus jika Hoseok tahu. Kejadian lima hari lalu membuatnya mendapat bogeman keras dari Hoseok; pemuda itu menepati janjinya untuk membunuhnya kalau Taehyung menangis. Kalau Seokjin tidak datang, mungkin Jimin sudah dimakamkan. Malam ini ia pergi diam-diam, berusaha memberi Taehyung kejutan kecil supaya tersenyum kembali tapi berita konyol ini terlalu mendadak. Ia frustasi mengelilingi area rumah sakit di setiap lantai namun tak jua menemukan pemuda konyol dengan cengiran bodohnya. Ia hampir menangis saat akhirnya melihat kursi roda, dengan rambut coklat Taehyung yang tertiup angin menyembul dari sana, posisinya membelakangi Jimin. Ia mendesah lega separuh mengerang, bernapas takut-takut dan mendekat.

"Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot,"

Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya. Menoleh kaget pada Jimin yang dibanjiri keringat di wajahnya yang bersih. Ia mengerjap lalu mengalihkan tatapannya. Kemudian berjengit kaget saat Jimin menggerakkan kursi rodanya, menggiringnya kearah kursi taman lima belas meter dari mereka berada. Taehyung melirik Jimin yang menunduk, bernapas lambat, dan jemarinya terkepal. "Malam, Jimin."

"Hentikan basa-basinya." Jimin mendelik marah separuh sedih. "Berhenti membuatku menderita seperti gembel begini, Taehyung. Hentikan tingkah konyolmu yang membuat gempar seluruh perawat; kau harus makan dan minum obat, perbanyak buah dan sayur, telaten minum obatmu, banyak minum air putih, istirahat yang cukup! Jangan membuat perawat-perawat seksi itu kerepotan dengan ulahmu yang bandel itu, dengarkan mereka, Demi Tuhan, mereka itu bekerja demi kesembuhanmu! Berhenti menatap kosong ke luar jendela dan menangis setiap melihat orang berjalan dibawah sana. Berhenti mengatakan _aku tidak apa-apa_ dan tersenyumlah! Tersenyum ... aku mau kau tersenyum,"

Jemari Taehyung bergetar pelan. "Sebenarnya –kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Taehyung,"

"Saat aku bertingkah, kau marah. Menyuruhku diam dan pergi, mengamuk minta agar aku tidak mengganggumu. Kau mengusirku, mengunciku diluar hanya supaya menjauh darimu. Kau benci aku berisik dengan celotehanku," Taehyung terisak pelan. "Lalu kenapa ... kenapa kau sekarang melarangku diam? Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu; diam dan menjauh. Jadi kenapa kau minta aku kembali seperti dulu jika ini Kim Taehyung yang kau mau?"

" _Bukan ini Kim Taehyung yang aku mau!_ "

Udara malam terasa dingin hingga mereka merinding. Samar-samar decitan ban mobil yang bergesek dengan aspal terdengar ketika mereka memilih hening. Mereka hanya menunduk dalam diam, tidak ada yang mencoba memecah keheningan lebih dulu. Mereka terlampau senang dengan kesunyian yang terasa ganjil diantara mereka. "Aku ... akan jadi penjual bunga."

Pernyataan konyol itu membuat Jimin menoleh, "Kau alergi dengan bunga."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Taehyung tertawa melas. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi aktor dengan keadaan seperti _ini_. Kakiku mati dan aku tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Jikapun bisa, pasti menggunakan alat; bukan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa _acting_ dengan kursi roda atau alat. Kakiku ini hanya pajangan saja, Jimin. _Satu-satunya_ pekerjaan yang cocok untukku hanya penjual bunga."

"Kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau,"

" _Tidak dengan kenyataan pahit ini_. Ada yang mengatakan; kita perlu mengorbankan sesuatu dalam kehidupan, itulah bentuk rasa syukur kita kepada Tuhan. Selama ini aku sudah berpikir banyak hal; impianku, masa laluku, teman-teman, Namjoon _hyung_ , Hoseok _hyung_ , Seokjin _hyung_ , _kau_. Terbayang bagaimana aku akan menjalani hidup esok hari sampai mati. Aku sadar diri, mungkin ini yang Tuhan mau. Tuhan bilang, ini yang terbaik untukku." Taehyung tersenyum pilu. Ada sesak didadanya saat ia hendak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tuhan tidak pernah berkata tidak pada tiap doa yang didengar-Nya. Selalu _ya,_ dengan imbuhan belakang yang merentet. Untuk kasusku; Ya, tapi dengan jalan lain. Dan aku bisa hidup, dengan jalan lain selain menjadi aktor dan setelah kupikir, bunga tidak buruk."

Jimin menunduk. " _Maafkan aku_."

"Agak sulit pada awalnya," Taehyung menimpali. "Mengingat betapa kuat doronganmu waktu itu hingga aku berakhir begini, secara tidak langsung kau yang membuatku cacat. Terasa sulit untuk memaafkanmu, Jimin. Aku frustasi memikirkan kontrak yang sudah kutandatangani. Mereka mengunjungiku, memberi keprihatinan mereka dan ucapan semoga aku cepat pulih tapi ... itu hanya cara manis mereka mengucap selamat tinggal padaku, dan _karirku_. Semacam; _maaf kami memang suka kemampuanmu tapi kami tidak bisa membuatmu berdiri tegap dilayar, dengan kaki seperti itu akan menyulitkan kami jadi, selamat tinggal._ Begitulah."

Kenyataan itu menohok Jimin sampai ke dasar paru-parunya. Bulu kuduknya meremang seiringan dengan deru napas Taehyung yang tenang. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum pada rumput yang menari oleh hembusan angin. Pipinya sedikit tirus namun tetap terlihat cantik. " _Aku merindukanmu_."

"Hm?"

Ludahnya ditelan gugup. "Rasanya aneh tidak mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari bibirmu lagi. Aku begitu merindukan pemikiranmu yang acak itu. Aku malas mengakuinya tapi ... aku ingin mendengarmu bertanya hal aneh lagi padaku. Aku ingin kau bergelantungan seperti monyet di rumah, meloncat di ranjangku, kemudian tidur bersama. Aku rindu, sebab aku tidak bisa marah pada siapapun. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kumarahi. Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ terlalu baik dan Hoseok _hyung_ –dia mulai benci padaku. Aku ingin melihat cengiran konyolmu lagi, tidak untuk satu kali tapi selamanya, _sampai aku mati_."

"Aku memang kesal padamu, aku sering bertanya pada kadal – _saking gilanya aku bicara denganmu_ – mengapa kau terlahir sangat aneh, terlampau konyol untuk bisa disebut manusia. Kau dan otakmu yang sekecil upil itu, sungguh membuatku gila. Aku bertanya pada selada, kenapa Taehyung itu begitu konyol dengan tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam. Gendang telingaku pecah kalau kau mulai _kumat_ bersama Hoseok. Aku benar-benar marah, tahu."

Taehyung tersenyum pelan namun tulus sekali. "Aku bertanya pada batu, kenapa Taehyung bisa begitu menjengkelkan dengan rengekannya yang mirip dengan bayi yang ingin tumbuh gigi? Dia berisik dengan omongan anehnya yang bahasa apa aku juga tidak mengerti. Ada banyak hal mengesalkan yang kau lakukan padaku; aku masih marah dengan Delfi yang kau jadikan makanan anjing, _by the way_. Tapi aku sadar, paham betul, bahwa aku sayang padamu. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, _aku menyayangimu_. _Aku berbohong mengatakan kau bukan temanku. Aku berdusta. Kau sangat berarti untukku dan semuanya, aku begitu menyayangimu sampai aku juga begitu kesal dengamu._ "

Tanpa sadar Jimin mengutarakannya begitu mudah.

"Kau memang menyebalkan dengan pertanyaan aneh. Tapi kau yang pertama mengataiku manis, kau yang pertama datang padaku saat aku terluka, yang pertama tahu jika aku demam, yang paling keras meneriakkan namaku di kampus, yang paling memperhatikan kesehatan dan makanku, yang paling depan saat melindungiku, yang paling tahu kesukaanku, yang paling tahu membuatku terbahak. _Aku tertawa, Taehyung. Ketika perbincangan konyol kita selesai, aku tertawa_. Aku benar-benar memikirkan jika kau saat masih kecil dengan polosnya menelan ulat bulu. Aku sungguhan berimajinasi bagaimana dinosaurus berhubungan intim; aku memikirkannya. Setiap leluconmu, aku tertawa –hanya tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Kau yang mengobati luka dikakiku, yang mengelus rambutku saat tidur, juga yang memelukku saat aku bermimpi buruk. Kau memberikan payung saat musim hujan sementara kau main hujan-hujanan seperti bocah." Jimin menangis dengan tawa bahagia. Setiap memori dalam otaknya bermain, menayangkan kepingan kenangan lucu bersama Taehyung. Mereka pernah tertawa bersama, dan itu adalah satu momen paling bahagia dihidupnya. Ia menangis.

Tangisnya pecah. " _Aku sayang padamu, Taehyung_."

"Maafkan aku," Jimin menambahkan. "Aku telah menghancurkan mimpimu. Aku tahu betul kau ingin jadi aktor. Kau tidak boleh jadi penjual bunga, Taehyung. Tidak boleh. Kau harus jadi aktor dan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas itu. Kau akan jadi aktor dibawah agensiku suatu saat nanti. Kau hanya harus minum obat dan kau pasti sembuh. _Percayalah. Kau bisa berdiri lagi_. Aku mau melompat bersamamu tapi kau harus mau sembuh. Kau harus minum obat agar kita bisa bersepeda dibawah hujan."

Taehyung memeluk Jimin. Tangisnya turut pecah sejak tadi. Ia mengeratkan jemarinya yang dingin, mencoba mengantarkan pesan pada teman yang mungil ini bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Menjawab tanpa kata bahwa ia juga menyayanginya. Mereka menangis bersama sambil tertawa, tidak peduli pada rontokkan daun yang mengamati dalam diam, pun tidak menghiraukan cahaya lampu yang bertanya diam; Jimin dan Taehyung hanya menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Menangis kencang lalu tertawa, saling mengeratkan pelukan dan membusungkan dada menipiskan jarak. Saling meremas rambut kuat-kuat, bergetar pelan di setiap tetes airmata yang menjelajahi wajah dan pakaian mereka. Berteriak pilu sembari mengecup pelipis masing-masing dengan lembut penuh sayang. Mengelus rambut masing-masing yang berantakan, kemudian menangis lagi sampai mata membengkak.

.

* * *

Taehyung dan Namjoon tengah serius dengan buku menggambar mereka. Satu halaman mereka coret dengan sesuatu yang mereka sebut gambar. Menurut Seokjin, itu hanya guratan nyeleneh yang tidak lebih bagus dari gambar anak TK. Sesekali Namjoon menyuapkan potongan kiwi hijau segar ke mulut Taehyung, kemudian memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa gambar bunga, _hyung_. Lihat, jadinya hancur. Aku gambar pesawat terbang saja, ah."

Keningnya mengerut lucu, bibirnya dikatupkan sedikit maju, kelihatan serius sekali dengan kegiatan yang begitu sepele. Namjoon sama seriusnya, wajahnya menggemaskan dengan kerutan di hidungnya saat ia akhirnya selesai menggambar bunga dan kupu-kupu. Tadi pagi, Namjoon menyerbu Taehyung dan mengajaknya menggambar bersama. Sebab hanya mereka berdua yang saling memahami dan memuji gambar masing-masing. Taehyung berbinar senang dan mengusulkan untuk bekerja sama menggambar ilustrasi mereka berlima; _Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin, dan dirinya_. Namjoon mengiyakan saja, tidak tahu juga kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin sekali menggambar.

Di sofa, Seokjin duduk tepat disamping mereka. Tersenyum geli dengan wajah mereka yang sangat lucu, sembari mengunyah potongan kiwi dari mangkuknya sendiri. Ia mengambil kamera dan merekamnya, mengambil beberapa foto saat ia memanggil keduanya. Dan ketika mereka mendongak dengan wajah polos, Seokjin menekan tombol dan memotret mereka. Namjoon malah berseru, _lagi hyung, lagi!_ Dan merangkul Taehyung lalu berpose lucu sampai aneh hingga Seokjin terpingkal.

"Yah! Jimin, kau membuat fotonya kabur! Minggir sana!"

Jimin tertawa sampai matanya sipit, mengusak rambutnya kebelakang sok seksi. Berpose dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung kemudian Seokjin memotret lagi. Menyeret Hoseok hyung untuk berfoto bersama. Hoseok berpose aneh kemudian dengan heboh mendekati Namjoon dan ikut menggambar; dia baru pulang kuliah. Jimin tertawa kemudian duduk sejajar dengan Taehyung, menatapnya sayang sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlihat mengantuk, Taehyung."

Namjoon menoleh dan menelisik, tepat saat Taehyung menguap. Mengucek matanya dan terlihat seribu kali menggemaskan seperti anak kucing. "Tidur saja, Tae." Namjoon memberi warna merah pada pola matahari yang dibuat Taehyung. "Nanti kita gambar lagi, yang lebih besar!"

Taehyung mengangguk, sedetik kemudian sudah dalam pelukan Jimin yang mengangkatnya keudara. Menggendongnya seperti koala dan berjalan tenang menuju kamar. Taehyung yang bertugas menekan kenop pintu dan kaki Jimin bertugas menutup pintunya. Jimin meletakaan Taehyung hati-hati, menatap geli padanya yang masih mengucek mata dan menguap. Sangat imut dan Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung saking gemasnya. "Salah sendiri imut,"

"Jimin," Taehyung menatap mata Jimin usai mengaduh pipinya yang berdenyut.

"Ya?"

Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin hingga pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Dilihat Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menunggu Taehyung bicara dengan sabar. "Namjoon _hyung_ tadi bilang padaku, dia baru saja memesan tongkat untukku."

Jimin terdiam. Mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, kemudian menggenggam jemari kurus Taehyung yang hangat dan seharum lavender. "Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menjadi kakimu. Aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau ingin pergi; dan kau setuju. Tidak ada tongkat dalam kontrak kita, Kim Taehyung."

"Tapi, aku menyusahkanmu." Taehyung meremas tautan jemari mereka. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya menggendongku seperti bayi. Aku ... bisa jalan sendiri, meski dengan bantuan tongkat. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkanmu sampai mati."

" _Tapi aku mau, aku bisa._ "

Tidak ada kata bantahan bagi permintaan Park Jimin. " _Aku akan menjadi kakimu,_ _ **selamanya**_ _. Yang berjalan menapaki tanah, melewati ribuan rintangan dan paku, hanya untuk mengantarmu sampai ke tempat tujuan. Aku akan jadi tongkat yang menopangmu berdiri tegap menghadapi dunia. Aku akan jadi kursi roda yang membuatmu nyaman ketika lelah berjalan._ _ **Aku akan menjadi bagian dari dirimu supaya kau merasa utuh**_ _. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu, tanpa bantahan, tanpa siapapun merasa repot._ "

"Kau punya kehidupanmu, Jimin."

" _Aku akan hidup bersamamu selamanya. Habis perkara._ "

Ada sebuah perjanjian tidak terikat diantara dua insan. Tidak tertulis namun begitu nyata, terasa disetiap aliran darah sepanjang dua puluh empat jam per hari. Sebuah perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar peduli, jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa iba, dan lebih bermakna dari sebuah frasa puitis yang terungkap oleh kata manusia yang hina. Park Jimin rela membagi tubuhnya bersama orang yang _dibencinya_ , berbesar hati meminjamkan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang sering diejek kaki babi untuk orang yang begitu ia pertanyakan kewarasannya. _Ia dengan senang hati mengantarkan Taehyung, disetiap langkahnya, kembali melihat dunia seperti dulu_. Mengelilingi isi bumi yang begitu elok dengan senangnya. Taehyung akan ada disana; dibalik punggung Jimin yang membungkuk. Tertawa saat Jimin membawanya berlari dari kejaran anjing tetangga yang mereka lempari batu. _Taehyung akan menjadi kompas, memberikan petunjuk mata angin, kemana Jimin harus melangkah. Ia akan menjadi nahkoda, yang waspada dan teliti menentukan arah kemana mereka menjejakkan kaki._

Jimin akan disana, tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan sebagaimana ia biasa melangkahkan kakinya bak primadona kampus. _Seperti biasanya. Tanpa beban dan lupa bahwa ada massa seberat lima puluh delapan kilo bersandar di punggungnya. Yang ia rasakan seperti berjalan berdampingan bersama Taehyung,_ _ **seperti biasa**_ _. Dengan cengiran konyol dan celotehannya yang aneh dan tak tertebak_. "Jimin,"

" _Menurutmu, jika kucing bisa berenang, apa dia akan bertengkar dengan anjing laut kalau mereka bertemu?_ "

Mulai saat ini, Jimin punya kebiasaan baru ketika Taehyung bertanya hal konyol padanya. Tidak lagi menendangnya keluar, atau meninggalkannya dan tidur di sofa. Bukan juga menyemburnya dengan soda yang telah ia kumur, atau memberi bogeman di wajahnya. Tapi sebuah _ciuman_ memabukkan yang teramat panjang, begitu manis untuk dikecap sampai tekanan sistol dan diastol masing-masing meningkat drastis. Bibir yang bersentuhan malu-malu namun panjang sampai mereka kehabisan napas, dentuman jantung yang kian menggebu seiring sentuhan yang membuat mereka kepayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TAMAT**_

 **.**

 **HALO !**

 **Aku kembali membawa Vmin uehehhuheuheuhue. Tadinya dikepalaku ini terasa pendek sekali, cuma 4 atau 5 ribu words tapi entah kenapa jadi sepanjang ini, ya Gusti. Maafkan aku dengan kebiasaan jemariku yang suka kepleset ngetik manjang-manjangin cerita. Maapin yah. Terinspirasi dari segudang fanfiksi senior yang cast-nya Vmin yang menggugah hati banget. Kalau gak nge feel maapin huhuhuhu. Ditambah efek dari sekian banyak momen mereka terjadi apalagi iklan Bogsock PUMA yang bikin aku ngeces sampai banjir. Sumpah disana mereka menggemaskan dan bikin jantung mau copot! Manisnya keteteran kayak gula merah dalam klepon.**

 **Sedang dalam projek Taegi dan Yoonmin nih. Semoga punya waktu untuk melanjutkannya dan segera publish~ soalnya kalo gak pake wifi gabisa publish, lol. Provider kartuku memblokir alamat ini jadi yah... begitulah, bagi yang membaca fanfic ini harap dimengerti jika ada kesalahan atau ketidak sesuaian imajinasi pembaca ya. dibutuhkan saran dan kritik di kolom review, terima kasih**

 **Happy Reading!^^**


End file.
